


Fascination

by Ruquas



Category: Primeval
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Choking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Tumblr: mfkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Nick always had to think about it. No matter if he was kissing Stephen or if they were at the ARC. No matter if they had to go shopping or if they were having sex (that was maybe the most difficult one, just not to act and press down on his lover‘s windpipe because even though they enjoyed their occasional kink,thatwas definitely not something Nick wanted to do without talking about it first).





	Fascination

He didn‘t know when it started. He knew it was kind of obsessive but Nick couldn‘t really help himself. Every time Stephen talked he had to force himself to look anywhere else that wasn‘t Stephen‘s throat. It was quite difficult, he found out.

Nick always had to think about it. No matter if he was kissing Stephen or if they were at the ARC. No matter if they had to go shopping or if they were having sex (that was maybe the most difficult one, just not to act and press down on his lover‘s windpipe because even though they enjoyed their occasional kink, _that_ was definitely not something Nick wanted to do without talking about it first).

But he knew it was an obsession and that his obsessions usually went away after a few weeks, so Nick accepted the fact that for the next few weeks he would be constantly distracted. Happens, people probably wouldn‘t even notice.

„Ever thought of breath play? You know, on me?“

Well, no one except Stephen, of course, because life obviously had to hate him. And of course, Stephen had to ask that before they went bed because Nick couldn‘t just… go now. He was already undressed. And Stephen just looked at him, already in bed, a small smirk on his lips, already knowing the answer and still looking as if butter couldn‘t melt in his mouth.

„Why you‘re asking?“

Stephen laughed and made a come hither motion. And Nick, of course, followed, climbing on the bed, because he was a fool and just loved this man more than anyone could ever imagine. Stephen kissed him, almost chaste before lifting the covers for Nick.

„Just something on my mind. I‘d like to try if you‘re up for it. Make me choke. I can always tap out.“

Nick just nodded mutely, probably looking at Stephen as if the man somehow had more than two heads.

And Nick really wanted to (and he really didn‘t want to know what that told him about himself that he wanted to see his partner choking, robbed of air because Nick just wouldn‘t allow it) but still, it wasn‘t something that just… happened. 

It took him almost three weeks to do something about it and even then it was Stephen who initiated everything without anything planned.

Nick was just kissing Stephen, placing a few bites on his throat before going down, relishing in the whimpering and whining noises Stephen made going down to lick over Stephen‘s right nipple, laughing when Stephen let out a garbled scream.

„Please.“, Stephen moaned when Nick placed a kiss on his hip bones just to curse when Nick went up again, putting his hands next to Stephen‘s head, effectively trapping him.

„I hate you. Why you‘re still wearing clothes. Not fair.“, Stephen whined.

„You don‘t hate me.“, Nick murmured before he kissed Stephen again, swallowing the scream that came out of the younger man when Nick deliberately brushed with his jeans against Stephen‘s erection.

„But if you hate me so much, I can always…“, Nick started and laughed when Stephen just threw him a look that probably was meant to be unimpressed, but just looked… desperate. And then Stephen took his left hand and carefully placed it on his throat, looking up with hunger.

Nick swallowed.

„That‘s not…“, he tried but his brain came up blank when he looked for words. Probably too busy to put his whole weight on his right hand and to keep him up. Stephen pressed down on his hand shortly and smiled, never taking his own hands away.

„C‘mon, Nick. Please.“, Stephen whispered. Nick swallowed and pressed down, carefully and got rewarded by a loud moan.

„Good?“, he asked, voice hoarse. He couldn‘t raise his eyes to look at Stephen‘s face, could only see the way his fingers laid on his boyfriend‘s throat. Maybe he could press a bit harder…?

„Yes, good, you can go….“, Stephen began and got interrupted when Nick cut off his air completely. Still, Stephen didn‘t try to push Nick away, only resting his hands on Nick‘s wrist. Carefully, Nick bend down and pressed a kiss on Stephen‘s mouth. No real reaction and then felt Stephen‘s hips buckling up. Nick sat up again and relaxed his grip on Stephen‘s throat. Stephen whimpered but didn‘t try to get away, hands still resting on Nick‘s wrist, looking up with hunger and lust in his eyes. Nick grinned.

„Like that?“, he asked, trying to look innocent, knowing it failed.

„You fucking son…“, Stephen started and moaned when Nick pressed down again, leaning down to mouth along the lines of his hands, kissing every bit of Stephen‘s skin he could reach.

„No? I mean, I can always stop.“, Nick offered and took loosened his grip again. Stephen shook his head and reached with one hand down to his leaking cock, the other hand still Nick‘s wrist.

„Please. Just… all the way.“, Stephen said, gasped when Nick pressed down again, tightening his grip until there was no way Stephen could take a breath, no matter how small. Nick watched fascinated how the blood colored Stephen‘s face red, watched the eyes becoming slightly less focused. He felt Stephen‘s hips bucking up, cocking fucking his own fist until Stephen shuddered. Abruptly, Nick let go, watched Stephen gasping for air before sinking down into the pillow a bit further, tugging at Nick‘s wrist until he was lying next to his boyfriend.

„Better than expected.“, Stephen murmured, voice raw. Nick laughed and pressed a kiss to Stephen‘s forehead.

„Yes. Thank you.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Multifandom Kink Bingo; O1
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
